It is frequently necessary to remove ice and snow accumulated on vehicles. In most instances, it is desirable to provide a long handle for facilitating the removal of snow. A device having a handle of proper length, however, may be difficult to store conveniently in the car.
Known in the art, there are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,322, 3,017,649, 3,896,241 and 3,051,975 relating to snow and ice removal equipment combining brushes with scraper in various configurations including extensible handle portions and collapsible designs for easy storage.
Also known in the art, there are U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,980 relating to a bladed instrument where the single blade is foldable from a parallel to a perpendicular position, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564 relating to an extensible brush tool where the brush remains parallel to the handle.
Also known in the brush art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,281 showing a two-bladed V-shaped brush whose angle of operation is controllable by dual handles connected to the brushes by a complex hinge mechanism.
Also known in the art, there are the following patents which describe different collapsible cleaning tools: U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,790 and Canadian patent Nos. 614,118, 273,769 and 1,158,007.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,900 describing a cleaning tool for the removal of snow having brushes which can be disposed perpendicularly or parallel to the handle. The cleaning tool is provided with a handle mounted device allowing easy interchange from one position to the other. This cleaning tool, however, is not provided with an extensible handle allowing an easier cleaning while providing a tool conveniently storable.
None of the above-mentioned patent provides a convenient snow tool having a telescopic handle and a brush disposable either longitudinally or transversally which can be easily and quickly operated while being storable in a relative compact form.